The Talented Artist
by Ai Yurusarenai
Summary: Rin, a talented artist was found injured and memoryless by Luki, an art student. What happens after their fateful encounter?


A figure with long golden hair cladded in a pale yellow dress that was torned and looked dishevelled was wandering around the dark alley with just the moonlight shining on her. She was in a state of confusion as she was walking. There was a little blood stain on her dress and there was also some blood still dripping from the wound on her head. The girl felt weaker with each passing steps and stopped for a while to get a hold of herself. A little white kitten was in her arms and she never let it out of her arms as the kitten was sleeping. She sat down next to a wall and leaned against it. Her head hurt so much but she knew that she had to start walking again soon to go to some place out of the dark alley. Her rest only lasted a few minutes as the little kitten woke up and start to run away toward a more brightly lit area. The girl had no choice but to follow the kitten as she feared for the safety of the kitten. Her steps were a bit shaky but they still remained strong for the sake of the little kitten. She followed the kitten and ended up in a brightly lit alley. She grabbed hold of the kitten again but her injury was too much for her too handle now. She sat down again and leaned against the wall of a building in the brightly lit area.

The kitten got out of her hands but she was not able to go after it. The kitten let out meows as if to find help for the girl. The area was quiet as there was not a single person there. Suddenly, the kitten's meows stopped as a figure stopped in front of it. A tall guy with pink pale hair was in front of it and he tried to get a hold of it but it ran toward the girl. The guy was surprised with the kitten's reaction and chose to follow it and that was where he saw the girl. A girl a few years younger than him with golden hair in a blood stained dress. He rushed to the girl's side and tried to get her to speak to him. She was so weak that she was not able to open up her eyes at all. Her world turned black as the guy carried her off to his house. He was scared as the girl was not looking good at all but he knew that he had to get her home so that he could gave her some treatment. He ran like he never had ran before and arrived at his house. He screamed at the top of his lungs to ask his older sister to open up the door. 'Onee-chan, hurry there's a girl with me and she's not looking so good,' said him as his sister opened the door as fast as she could. He took the girl into the nearest room to the front door, his room and laid her down on his bed. 'Onee-chan, have a look at her, will you?' he said with a worried expression. 'You can leave it all to me nee otouto,' said his sister, a beautiful girl in her early twenties.

The girl with the golden hair felt dizzy as she slowly regained consciousness and tried to open her eyes but she was still weak. After a while, she managed to gather up all of her strength to open her eyes and get up from her lying position. The surrounding around her looked different from the place she was last and she was a bit shocked from that but she was not in the state to worry as a sudden pang hit her head. Then, she saw a guy coming closer to her with a tray of rice porridge and a glass of water. He helped her to stay in her current position by placing some pillows behind her. 'How are you feeling now? A bit better?' he said to her asking for confirmation. She did not utter a word to him at all as she did not have the strength. He somehow understood that and gave her a few spoonfuls of the rice porridge and a sip of water. Suddenly, she panicked again as she noticed that the treble clef necklace that she wore around her neck was not there. 'Are you looking for something?'asked the guy and it hit him. He got up and took something from his table and showed it to her.' This is what you're looking for right?' he said as he handed it to her. She took it and hold it close to her heart shedding a few tears. Her reactions scared him and he was in panic mode soon. Suddenly, the girl gave him a tight hug almost like never wanting to let go of him.

To be continued


End file.
